Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system and method for brewing beverages, and more particularly to a system and method of automatically brewing a beverage having a desired flavor profile.
Various systems and methods for brewing a beverage, such as coffee, are known. Known systems include drip brewing systems in which hot water is filtered through coffee grounds and into a carafe and French press systems in which coffee grounds and hot water are mixed in a container and a water permeable plunger is pressed into the container from above to trap the ground coffee at the bottom of the container.